The invention pertains to switches for transmitting digital data between computer equipments and particularly to such switches for transmitting a very large amount of digital data per unit time, in excess of two gigabits per second, through over 200 different channels.
As far as is known, no prior switch is available for instantaneously (within 50 nanoseconds) configuring and reconfiguring over 200 data transmission channels between computer equipments where each channel transmits data in the form of digital pulses at a rate in excess of 10 megabits per second through switching elements, each of which is an active device. In a switch intended to have this capability, cross talk may be a limiting factor. If the timing of the digital transmission in each of the channels is such that all of the switching elements in the switch must change states simultaneously (within 50 nanoseconds), there may be a substantial change in current flow through the voltage source and ground of each of the switching elements. If the switching elements are not heavily grounded, an unacceptable level of cross talk, or interference between the data transmission in each channel, may occur. In addition, the switch must maintain good time fidelity of the data being transmitted through it.